The WTF Ninja
The WTF Ninja is a villainous Meta-Human who frequents Rosso's Place. His is best known for his super-speed, and light shadow manipulation. Bio Name: Takeo Yoshida. Alias: The WTF Ninja, Ninja. Age: 21. Powers: Super-speed, mostly in the form of movement. Light shadow manipulation. Personality: Determind, fiery, sometimes cynical. Likes to pick fights. Appearance: 5'10, tan skin, muscular build. Has a large dragon tattoo that covers most of his body. Added tribal tattoos that now run up his neck and extend to his face. Has a scar on his left eye, courtesy of his father. (At birth) Ditched a hand-woven wardrobe for leather motorcycle pants and running shoes. Ears are guaged and nose is pierced, has a thick 5 o'clock shadow and always wears a pair of sunglasses. History (summary): Ninja was born in Japan, but moved to Barton Town, Gaia when he was very young. Growing up, Ninja knew who his father was, but never actually met him. Despite this, his father was aware of his existence, and would indirectly encourage him to train to take the title. Against his mother's wishes, Ninja did so, spending countless days training in sword-play and power-use. Hearing of his father's death, Ninja took over as a villain. Weapons Katana- Ninja's primary weapon is a simple-looking katana. Physically, it appears to be made of stainless steel, however it's true composition is a self-named mineral called Ninjanium. Properly named, was ninjanium is much more durable than steel, and the blade is sharp enough to literally cut a stone in a clean half. it can slice through most armor. Another effec tof Ninjanium is that whena wound is inflicted with it, the wound will not heal without advanced medical attention. The blade leaves a residue that prevents blood-clotting, as well as a re-attachment of a limb. It also causes a stinging pain similar to a weak poison, and causes mild discomfort. Origin It's no secret that Takeo was Ninja's son, at least, it wasn't to him. Ninja was born in Kyoto, Japan, but moved to Barton, Gaia nearly after being born. Him and his mother lived in an apartment complex in the downtown region. Despite Barton's golden reputation, it wasn't a total unknown to crime. Fighting, gang violence, drug dealing, and the occasional murder were daily life. Kids were offered spots in gangs on their way to school. Needless to say; life was hard. Ninja doesn't seem to remember life up until about 6 years old, when he enrolled in school. Although he was bright and considered a child prodigy by the school, he seemed to be more focused on studying the art of combat. He had no interest in academics. Another hold-back was that Ninja took up practicing what he learned on fellow classmates, leading to almost daily fights. Ninja was no bully, however, he'd fight whoever wanted to stand up to him. By 2nd grade, he already earned a violent reputation. The school seemed to ignore Ninja's violent issues due to the fear of losing a bright mind. However, he did not go without punishment. Detentions and the like were frequent. This pattern continued until 4th grade, when a certain bully tried to take his (cliché as it is) lunch money. Once the boy started to get physical, Ninja flipped him, and began to smash his face into the concrete. By the end of it, the kid's face was a bloody pulp. he had broken his nose, jaw, and knocked out a few teeth, as well as some head trauma. The parent's weren't happy, and Ninja was expelled. Rather then return to another dreaded school, Ninja chose to instead spend his time studying fighting. He trained vigorously in hand-to-hand combat and sword-play. At a young age he handled a katana like a long-time master. He also trained in other weapons, but the katana was hands-down his favorite. When Ninja was 10, his powers began to expose. On a trip to the store, he noticed he could run fast. Very, very fast. He outran speeding cars when he jogged. When he asked his mother she said it was no surprise. A week later, Ninja was sitting on the curb when he saw his shadow moving oddly. He stared at it for a bit, and noticed he could control how it moved. Then, he pulled it form the ground, causing it to become thick, black, and most of all, solid. Since then, Ninja incorporated his powers into his training. Ninja committed his first crime at 12 years old. The puberty-ridden villain had stolen a soda from a drugstore. By the time the clerk noticed and ran outside, Ninja was long gone. After this, Ninja made this a daily thing. By age 13, he was offered a job as a gang drug runner. His speed made this job easy. he carried large amount of cocaine, marijuana, and meth. He sometimes would carry several pounds at a time outside of the city. He couldn't be caught, he outran any cop car, could be out of sight at a second's notice. This made him a valuable resource, and he was in high demand in the criminal underworld. Eventually Ninja chose the highest-paying gang, a rebellious one percenter motorcycle gang called The Barton Marauders. Ninja climbed rather high in the ranks, until the gang disbanded when he was 16. Now without allegiance and educated in the crime world, Ninja started making a life from criminal activity. He sold drugs, and worked as a hitman for some gangs. His first murder was the co-leader of the Aekea Cartel, a large criminal organization. At age 19 Ninja ditched the gang life and moved to Aekea, where both Rosso's and the Cartel made themselves home. Ninja began to indirectly study the building, mostly his father. Ninja only met his father once, foolishly approaching him. The result of this was only getting told that he wasn't wanted, he was nothing but a mistake, and that his father didn't need him, all that training was for not, and he would never be worthy of the name. Ninja took this rather hard, and went into a suicidal depression for several months. He didn't bounce back from this depression until his father died. Much to his disbelief, his father managed to manifest himself into a shadowy energy, taking an afterlife in Ninja's head. With his guidance, Ninja learned the ropes of villainy. He was taught about Meta-Human combat, as well as general insanity. Ninja learned more ways to kill a man from a week with his father then he did in the years he spent studying deadly combat.